A Tournament Of Ages
by TripC130
Summary: At her fourth year attending Hogwarts, Lily Evans is met with an unexpected surprise that will drag her away from the school she has grown to call home. A tournament of three schools will test the very lives of some and the hearts of others.
1. A New Year

**A Tournament Of Ages**

 **Chapter 1: A New Year**

The hum of excitement was palpable in the air as hundreds of people milled about Hogsmead Station. "Excuse me! I need to get through please." A girl shouted over the din. She tapped her foot impatiently as she pushed a trolley through the throngs of people. "Lily dear, there's no need to rush!" A tall woman with flaming red hair and bright green eyes trailed after her daughter and grasped the back of her sweater firmly. Lily stopped walking, an annoyed look crossing her face. She stood on tip toe to look over the crowd.

"But mum, I see Remus and Sirius! I don't want to miss out on getting a good compartment on the train either!" The taller woman sighed and smiled, pulling her daughter around to face her.

"Lily dear, you will have all year to socialize with your friends love. But you only have now to say goodbye to your parents. Now, come here." Lily rolled her eyes but smiled and embraced her mother in a tight hug.

"I love you mum. I'm sorry, I'm just excited is all."

"We know pumpkin." A man chortled as he walked up beside her. Her wrapped his arms around her and swung her around in a great big hug.

"Thanks Dad." Lily said with a smile. "It's your fourth year at Hogwarts. We are just as excited as you are! Now, kiss your mother goodbye and run along and find your friends, alright?" Lily smiled and nodded. She embraced her father and mother, kissing them both. Her father smiled and waved down a luggage handler.

"Have a good year at school my dear."

"I will mum, I love you."

"We love you to!" Lily beamed and took off into the mass of people.

She spotted Remus in the crowd and ran towards him. "Remus!" He beamed as she approached.

"Lily! Its so good to see you! How was your summer?"

"It was a blast but I'm so glad to be coming back to school." He chuckled and shook his head.

"You enjoy your studies way too much Lils. Come on, Sirius and James saved us a compartment."

"Great! Also, have you seen Mary yet?"

"Uh no, I haven't. She's probably on the train though, come on." The whistle shrilled loudly and Lily and Remus hurried up the steps and down the train corridor.

"Moony! Over here!" Came a familiar shout from a nearby compartment. Lily slid open the door and slipped past James, taking a seat across from Sirius.

"Hey James, Sirius. How was your summer."

"Uneventful." Sirius grumbled and placed a hand on his chin, staring gloomily out of the window. James chuckled and shut the compartment door and sat down beside Sirius.

"Well, unlike his summer, mine was pretty good. He's just mad because his hag of a mother didn't let him bring his broom."

"What?! Why would she do that?" Lily blanched. Sirius sighed.

"She told me I had to give it to Regulus since its his first year." He grumbled.

"Well, can't you just buy another one on the Hogsmead trip during the year?" Remus asked. Sirius shrugged.

"Yeah. I can easily get a better one than I had. I hear they just came out with a new model that's top of the class at only twenty-thousand galleons." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's a knut's worth in your families fortune." Sirius flashed a small smile at him.

"So, whats the problem then?" Lily interjected. James smirked.

"Hes just mad because he had to give it to Regulus and Regulus is really good at flying. Some might say, even better than ol' Sirius here." Sirius glared and punched James in the arm, hard. "Ouch! Hey, I'm only stating what everyone's saying mate."

"Oh shove off, the lot of ya!" Sirius grumbled angrily and stood up in huff. He slammed open the compartment door and went into the hallway.

"Oh Sirius, come of it! We were only joking!" James hollered after him. He scoffed and rolled his eyes, letting the compartment door fall shut. "Eh, he'll be back. Anyways, what did you do all Summer Lils? I barely saw hide nor hair of you." Lily shrugged.

"Oh, I spent most of my time at the library in town, avoiding my sister. God, she is such a pest! Constantly calling me a freak any chance she can. It's like, because I became a witch, I ruined her life! Or at least that's how she treats me anyways." James chuckled.

"You could always turn her into a bat, then at least you wouldn't be able to understand her constant screeching." Lily rolled her eyes but smirked.

"James, you know we can't perform magic outside of school." She chastised him.

"Yeah, but it would still be funny." He said and nudged her foot with his own. She cracked a small smile at him and turned to stare out the window at the passing trees. James and Remus lapsed into a conversation about Quidditch and the train rolled along, moving ever closer to Hogwarts.

Hours of conversation had gone by and the Hogwarts express finely slowed to a halt at the platform. Lily left the girls lavatory, having just finished changing into her robes when she spotted the familiar shoulder length black hair of Severus.

"Severus!" She called out. He turned towards her and beamed.

"Lily, hey! Its good to see you!"

"Yeah, you to. Its kind of crazy that its already time for school again. Nine weeks of summer vacation always seems to fly by so fast."

"Yeah, tell me about it. But I thought you'd be excited that summer was over though?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I am! Its wonderful to be back at Hogwarts again, especially as a fourth year. Did you hear that Professor Slughorn is hosting some sort of new club this year? I hope I get accepted." Severus smirked.

"Of course you'll get accepted, your the brightest witch I know."

"Oh, please. But, It is all because of you, you know." She said with a soft smile. She embraced him in a quick hug and then ran off towards the carriages.

Severus faltered slightly and swallowed hard. He watched her run off, staring longingly after her.

"You going to stand there all day staring at her or are you going to move?" A cold voice sneered from behind him. Severus jumped and turned around to see Lucius Malfoy standing behind him impatiently.

"Oh, Lucius, sorry, I... I was just..."

"You were just gawking. Now, how about we walk and you join me in a carriage."

"Uh, sure." Severus said nodding vigorously as he stumbled off of the train towards the carriages. He climbed in and sat down across from Lucius. Mulciber Greevey and Evan Rosier climbed in after him and sat down. An uneasy silence filled the carriage as it started to move.

"She's not the smartest one at Hogwarts you know. You only tell her that because you fancy her." Lucius drawled, breaking the stiff silence. Severus swallowed, shifting uncomfortably. "You are very smart as well Severus. I've seen your potions work and not to mention your performance in Defense Against the Dark Arts. We could really use skill like yours. And we were expecting you in August at Malfoy Manor, Severus. _He_ was expecting you. So, would you care to explain why the Dark Lord's newest servant was a no show that night? Because it came across very poorly and my father took the brunt of it!" Lucius voice had risen to a bark. Severus cowered away from him in the seat.

"I... I'm sorry... m... my mother was ill... an... and..."

"And what? You stayed home to care for her? Such a dutiful and faithful boy you are Severus. The Dark Lord appreciates someone who cares about his family. Accept when that faithfulness gets in the way of more important duties. And Severus, yours _did_. He is not pleased with you, or with any of us for that matter. If you want to become a true pupil you need to start getting your priorities straight. So, how about you start with _her._ " Severus sat up a little straighter and glared at Lucius.

"You don't know anything about her! You leave her out of this! I... I won't fail him again. B-but you don't touch Lily!" Lucius smiled.

"Oh, you can be sure of that. But Severus, he asked me to do him a personal favor to make sure that you stay in line. So, be assured that you will not fail him. Because I _will_ do whatever it takes to keep you on the true path. No, you won't fail, because I won't let you fail. You're too good of an asset to let die because of some foolish mistake. And especially not because of some filthy. Little. Mudblood. Girl!" Severus went white as a sheet and slumped back against the seat cushions. The carriage lurched to a halt and Lucius and the others jumped out, leaving the door ajar. Severus felt a cold ball of worry form in the pit of his stomach as he watched them walk down the path towards Hogwarts. Would he be putting Lily in danger by just being her friend?


	2. A Year Away

**A Year Away**

The Great Hall looked as beautiful as ever, decorated for the start-of-term feast. Hundreds of lit candles floated high above the four house tables, casting a beautiful glow that gleamed off of the golden plates and goblets. Lily sat at the Gryffindor table between Mary MacDonald and Remus. James sat across from her fiddling idly with his fork as the sorting hat called up the last of the first years.

"Regulus Black!" It shouted and a hush fell over the hall. A small boy with a fairly well chiseled face and a mop of curly black hair strode up to the stool and sat down. The sorting hat came within an inch of being on his head when it shouted:

"Slytherin!" Regulus smiled and shot a look of reproach towards the Gryffindor table. Sirius groaned from beside James and flopped his head down on his arms.

"Merlin, I hate my family..." he grumbled. James nudged him and smiled.

"Well, just think padfoot, they're a bunch of no good greasy Slytherins and there's no way your brother can beat you at Quidditch."

"Oh, bugger off will you James? I already know you've been making bets with people as to whether or not I'll beat him in a match." James' smile faltered and he grimaced.

"Yeah, well, people pay for it ya know? So, its totally worth it in my opinion."

"Oh James, just leave him alone already!" Lily snapped angrily.

"Jeez Lils, chill out." She glared at him as made a playful gesture towards her. The argument was interrupted as Professor Dumbledore stood and silence slowly fell upon the Great Hall.

"A new year is finely upon us and might I say what an interesting year it will be! It has been decided that the Triwizard Tournament will be reinstated! Our generous friends of the South, the lovely ladies and gentleman from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic will be hosting this grand tournament this year!" A murmur of surprise and curiosity broke out across the Hall. Dumbledore raised his hands for silence.

"Now, you all must be wondering what this means for Hogwarts. The other Professors and myself have decided that eleven students will be chosen to accompany myself and Professor McGonagal to attend the Tournament in France and represent Hogwarts. Three students from each of the three schools are chosen from the legendary Goblet of Fire to compete in the tournament. It is a true honor if chosen to attend as you will represent the glory of your school, and one student will become a Champion and compete to win the legendary Triwizard Cup!" A huge outburst of excited talking erupted from all four tables.

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouted over the din and excitement. "As I was saying, eleven students will be chosen to attend based off of last years previous exam scores. All students from fourth year and on are eligible to be chosen. The students who are given the honor of attending will be leaving the school for the remainder of the year and traveling to France. If chosen, your name will appear on a list in your common rooms in the morning. You will then receive a schedule during breakfast of classes you will be attending while staying at Beauxbatons. Now, I shall let that information simmer while we enjoy the delicious start-of-term feast!" He clapped his hands once and the tables suddenly filled with food of all varieties. The moment the food appeared the Great Hall erupted in chatter.

"I bet I'll get to go _and_ get chosen to represent Hogwarts as Champion!" James boasted as he spooned mashed potatoes and gravy onto his plate. Lily rolled her eyes and speared a green bean.

"James, your exam scores were dismal last year."

"No they weren't! I might not have passed with all O's like you but I was pretty close to it! I mean come on, I didn't get one P! I mean, Peter got all T's for Merlin's sake!" Lily shook her head, annoyed.

"Well, then cross your fingers and hope. I for one, hope I'm not chosen to attend. I have way too much studying to get done and it would be dreadfully hard to get anything done without having access to Hogwarts library." James blanched at her wide-eyed.

"What!? Are you crazy? Its a full year away from Hogwarts, in FRANCE! I mean, if I were you, I would be excited to study all that historical french stuff and what-not. You're crazy if you really don't want to go Lils. Any anyways, I bet you won't have a choice. You did get all O's last year, you tested higher than any other third year in any of the houses Lils. So trust me, you are so going."

"Well, whatever. I can still hope can't I? Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to get to bed considering dinner's over with." She huffed and rose from the bench and followed the other Gryffindors out of the Great Hall.

Gryffindor Tower was a buzz of excitement when Lily walked into the common room in the morning. Mary was standing beside the bulletin board. She spotted Lily and ran up to her, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Lily! We made it! We get to go!" Lily's eyes widened.

"What!? No. No, no, no, absolutely not!" She shoved past her friend and rushed to the bulletin board. There it was, her name in shimmering red ink, along with James, Mary, and Remus. Mary ran up behind her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on! Lets get down to breakfast! I want to see the schedule for classes at Beauxbatons!" Lily sighed but let her friend drag her through the portrait hole and down the grand staircase towards the Great Hall. Lily had been so excited to come back to Hogwarts and now it was all getting taken away from her...


	3. Portkey

**Portkey**

Lily stared glumly at her plate of sausage and eggs and nodded at the right moments during Mary's bubbly rant. She hadn't stopped talking since they left the common room. "Oh my gosh, I bet the Beauxbatons boys are totally gorgeous! And not to mention there voices! Merlin, French accents are so hot! Don't you think so Lily?"

"Mhm." She responded, enthusiastically. Mary glowered at her.

"You aren't even listening to me are you? Come on, Lily! Why aren't you excited for this? I mean, James did have a point last night that the historical value of France is enormous. Doesn't that interest you even a little bit?"

"Yeah, it does Mary. But how am I supposed to get all of my studies done at a French school? I mean, I don't even speak French!"

"Well, neither do I, but I'm sure that they won't be speaking French all the time! I mean, from what Alexis says, most the students who attend Beauxbatons are required to take an English course. But, that's just what she says. Anyways..." Mary continued droning on about her excitement when Lily felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Oh, good morning Professor McGonagal."

"Good morning Ms. Evans. Here is your schedule. I'm very pleased that you are able to attend the tournament Ms. Evans. Your exam scores were superb last year. And yours as well Ms. MacDonald."

"Oh thank you Professor!"

"Yes, now, these are your schedules for the ensuing year at Beauxbatons. All of your belonging have already been brought down so when you are finished if you would head out into the Entrance Hall with the other students." She nodded curtly and then hurried off to pass out more envelopes.

Lily finished off her eggs and sausage and left the Great Hall with Mary. A small group of students was gathered near the hourglasses. Lily beamed and ran ahead of Mary.

"Severus! You got chosen!" Severus turned towards her with surprise on his face.

"Lily? Wow, I can't believe we both got chosen! That's incredible!" Lily smiled.

"Well, I'm just relieved your here. I really didn't want to do this." He smirked at her.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I mean, France? I really don't want to have to socialize with those posh know-it-alls." Lily chuckled and smiled.

"I know, right?" She noticed Severus glancing nervously into the crowd of students. "Are you alright Sev?" He blinked and smiled.

"Yeah, just fine thanks. Here comes Professor Dumbledore." Lily looked up as Professor Dumbledore descended the Grand staircase and motioned for all of them to gather round.

"If you all would please follow me onto the grounds. We have a little jaunt to go before we can leave." Lily and Severus exchanged looks but moved with the rest of the group out onto the grounds.

Severus walked silently beside Lily across the dew soaked grounds. He could feel the unease coming off of her in waves. He glanced down at her hand and reached for it, brushing the back of it ever so lightly. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and gave a small smile. He was suddenly jostled from behind and stumbled forward.

"Hey, watch where your going!" Lily snapped angrily. Severus swallowed uneasily as Lucius Malfoy turned around and walked backwards in front of them.

"Well, well, well. They actually let a mudblood attend? Better not get your hopes up, they wouldn't let a dirty blooded girl like you compete in such a prestigious tournament. I'd stay away from her if I was you Severus. She's a bad influence on our kind." He gave Severus a stern and knowing look. Beads of sweat began to form on the back of Severus's neck.

"Shove off Malfoy. I'm surprised they let a low-life snake like you attend. Oh, wait, I'm sure you cheated your way here as that's the only way you possibly could." Lucius glared menacingly at her and stopped walking backwards.

"Why you impertinent little..."

"Attention please students! If you would all gather closely around me over here!" Dumbledore shouted to the group. Lucius eyes smoldered as he stared at Lily and then turned away to rejoin the group.

"I'm so sorry about that Lily."

"Don't worry about it Severus. Come on." The students gathered around Dumbledore and peered down at a very old dilapidated tire, half covered in dirt.

"Now, can anyone tell me what this is?" Dumbledore asked with a quizzical air.

"It's a portkey Professor." A skinny boy with dirty blonde hair piped. Lily glanced over at him but didn't recognize him.

"Whose that?" She whispered to Mary, who had squeezed into the crowd beside her.

"That's Xenophilius Lovegood. He's from Ravenclaw. Apparently he was the only Ravenclaw chosen to go." Lily nodded and returned her attention to Dumbledore.

"Very good Mr. Lovegood. Now, a portkey is one of the fasted methods of travel in the wizarding world, besides perhaps floo powder. A regular object is enchanted by a very advanced spell and when touched will instantly transport the subject to the place indicated by the enchantment, which in our case is Paris, France. Now, if you will all..." Professor Dumbledore was interrupted mid-explanation by Argus Filch running across the grounds towards them. He sprinted up to Dumbledore, puffing and wheezing and whispered something in his ear. Dumbledore looked concerned and nodded.

"Ms. MacDonald, if you would come with me please. The rest of you are to remain here under the very capable supervision of Professor McGonagal." Lily exchanged confused and worried looks with Mary before she followed Professor Dumbledore away. Lily bit her lip as she watched her friend being led across the grounds. Quiet chatter ensued among the small group of students. James and Remus pushed through the crowd to Lily.

"What was that about?" Lily asked as they approached. James' brow was creased in worry.

"I overheard Filch say that Mary's grandmother is in St. Mungo's." Lily's hand flew to her mouth. Mary was muggleborn like Lily. Her mother and father had died when she was very young and her grandmother took her in. Mary's grandmother was a witch and was Mary's only living relative.

"Oh no, that's terrible. I really hope she's alright." Lily said worriedly. Remus nodded in agreement. A sudden pop made them all jump and they turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing where he had been before.

"Due to unforeseen circumstances, Ms. MacDonald will not be able to accompany us further. Now, if you would all gather round the portkey, we must be off." The eleven students pressed in tightly around the portkey and waited for what Dumbledore would say next.

"Now if you would all grab the portkey on my command. Do not let go until I say to. And, now!" Lily lunged forward and gripped tight to the tire. She felt a heavy sensation of pulling at her naval and suddenly the world was spinning out of control around her. Her feet left the ground in a matter of seconds and she couldn't tell which way was up or down. She could hear herself and many others screaming but she felt oddly disconnected with her body. "Alright students! Let go!" Dumbledore hollered above the screams. Lily closed her eyes tight and released her hold on the tire. Her body went spiraling off, the world tumbling around her. She screamed, begging for it to end when she suddenly slammed into the ground. All of the breath was knocked out of her and the world suddenly came to a screeching halt. She gasped and coughed, trying to fill her lungs with air unsuccessfully which made her cough harder. Remus helped her up from the ground and patted her back. She drew in a ragged breath and looked up in utter astonishment as Professor McGonagal and Professor Dumbledore came walking out of the sky with ease. She looked around her and saw that nearly everyone else was suffering the same effects that she had. She took a moment to really study the other people. Xenophilius was the only Ravenclaw, James, Remus, and herself were from Gryffindor. She also recognized Lucius Malfoy, Severus, Bellatrix Lestrange, Evan Rosier, and Mulciber Greevey who were all from Slytherin. There was one other boy she didn't recognize but she was honestly too winded to ask James or Remus about him. Professor Dumbledore was standing patiently off to the side, waiting for students to catch their breath. Once everyone was standing he clapped his hands.

"Alright, now, if everyone would stand in a circle facing outwards we can make out entrance." Everyone shuffled around clumsily and managed to form a rather good circle. Professor Dumbledore squeezed in between Lily and James and smiled. He lifted his hands and the air suddenly burst into flames. In the blink of an eye the scenery changed from a rolling green hillside to the inside of a very posh banquet hall. Loud cheers arose from the several hundred students sitting at tables scattered about the huge room.

Lily turned around in awe of her surroundings. Large round tables covered by pristine white tablecloths sat around the room. Each table looked as though it could seat twenty or so people. At the head of the large hall was a long table similar to the Hogwarts head table but it was adorned with yet another pristine white tablecloth. An incredibly tall woman sat at the center of the head table and she stood the moment they popped into the room. Professor Dumbledore beamed and made his way towards the head table and greeted the woman with a kiss on the hand.

"Students, may I present, the lovely Headmistress of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Madam Maxime." The tall woman beamed.

"Zank you very much eedmaster Dumbliedore. Eet is such an honor to host ze Triwizard Tournament at Beauxbatons Academy. My pupils are overjoyed zat you are eere. Now if you would all kindly take seats wherever you please with my pupils."

Lily looked around uncertainly and chose a table with a few chairs open. A handsome boy with dark hair and hazel eyes smiled and greeted her.

"Welcome to Beauxbatons. I am Eric Gerard, zhe lady to my left ees Appoline Deletoiles, and zhe gentleman to my right is Arnaud Delacour." Lily smiled.

"Its very nice to meet you. I'm Lily Evans. Your school is absolutely beautiful." Appoline smiled.

"Oh just wait until you see eet during zhe day. Zhe gardens expand all around zhe school."

"It sounds lovely." Lily said with a smile. She glanced around the room and spotted James and Remus sitting at a table not too far away from her. The chair beside hers moved and Severus sat down beside her. Xenophilius took a seat beside Appoline and greeted her with a kiss on the hand. She seemed pleasantly surprised by this and immediately struck up a conversation with him. Lily turned to Eric.

"Have all the schools arrived then?" He shook his head.

"No, we are still waiting on zhe Durmstrang Institute to arrive." Lily nodded.

"This place is beautiful." Severus said quietly to her. Lily nodded and smiled.

"Yes it is. I can't wait to see the rest of the building." She listened idly to the other people at the table as they spoke to each other in rapid French, every now and then slipping in English phrases as though it were as natural as breathing. Professor Dumbledore was deep in conversation with Madam Maxime when suddenly the doors to the hall opened. All heads turned to watch as several young men came running into the banquet hall. They pounded out a rhythm on the white marble floor with staffs and showed off some impressive martial arts magic. One student walked in behind the person Lily assumed to be the Durmstrang Headmaster. The student was tall with a hard chiseled face and prominent features, jet black hair, and dark sinister looking eyes. Lily felt a shiver travel down her spine as she looked at him. The headmaster bowed low to Madam Maxime and greeted her the same as Professor Dumbledore had.

"Ah, Headmaster Bozhidar! Welcome! We are very please zhat you could make eet!" Headmaster Bozhidar bowed once again and made a sweeping gesture towards his students standing at rapt attention.

"It is our pleasure Madam Maxime. My students zhank you for your consideration in deciding to host zhe Tournament vhen ve could not. You 'ave our sincerest zhanks." Madam Maxime smiled and flushed slightly.

"But of course Anastas. Now, if you would kindly 'ave your students seat themselves, vhe can begin." He bowed once more and made a curt motion to his students. They dispersed in an almost military-like fashion and took seats at the remaining tables.

Once everyone was seated, Madam Maxime stood. "Now zhat we are all settled, let us begin. For decades zhe Triwizard Tournament 'as been banned from wizarding society but zhe ministries 'ave decided to try a reinstatement of zhis incredible tournament. Zhe Triwizard tournament was created in order to bring together zhe young people from zhe three top wizarding schools around our world. Three brave champions will be chosen to compete in zhis dangerous tournament to win ultimate glory for zhere school." She pulled her wand from her robes and flourished it in the air. A slight hiss ensued and the marble floor in front of the head table slid apart and up from it rose a large, very old stone goblet. Madam Maxime waved her hand and bright blue flamed burst forth from the goblet. Murmurs of shock and amazement echoed throughout the room at the incredible sight. "Any student who wishes to enter zhere name into zhe tournament must simply write zhere name and school upon a spare bit of parchment and cast eet into zhe flames before midnight tonight. Zhe Goblet will choose which three students will become the champions of the Triwizard Tournament. All students, fourth year and up may enter zhere names into zhe goblet. Eet is a true honor to be chosen for zhe tournament, but be warned, zhis ees no child's game. Lives 'ave been lost to zhis tournament and zhere ees nothing anyone can do to protect you. Zhese challenges are real and very dangerous. Take caution if you choose to enter. Now, please, if my head-ladies vould kindly stand." Several women stood up at each of the different tables around the room. "Zhese ladies will show our guests to zhe dormitories. But before you go, a word of caution to those visiting our school for zhe first time. Zhe far mountain paths on the eastern edge of zhe grounds is off limits to new comers as vell as my own pupils. Be wary of zhe 'edge maze on the western corner of zhe grounds as eet ees very easy to become lost amongst zhe 'edges. Zhank you, zhat ees all. 'ave a pleasant evening." She clapped twice and every Beauxbatons student stood up as she descended from the head table accompanied by Professor Dumbledore and Headmaster Bozhidar. They stood at attention as she left the banquet hall and relaxed once the doors had shut. Quiet murmurs broke out amongst the tables and students began to disperse from the banquet hall.


	4. The Goblet of Fire

**The Goblet of Fire**

Lily followed Severus through the throngs of people shuffling out of the banquet hall. "So, are you going to put in your name Lils?" Severus asked as they shuffled through the crowd. Lily chuckled.

"What? No, of course not. I don't want to risk dying. I wouldn't want to see anyone else from Hogwarts die either. Well... except maybe that impertinent git Malfoy." She spotted his long blonde hair in the crowd as he was amiably chatting up several Beauxbaton girls. Severus laughed.

"Geez Lily, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were sweet on him by the way you talk about him all warm and fuzzy like." He dodged her slap and chuckled at her menacing glare.

"Oh, shove off. And if your so concerned about me being sweet on him, why don't you put your name in Severus. Just to try and win me over from his _wonderful_ charm and appeal." She snorted derisively. "Merlin, like any girl would fall for that show-offie jerk. It's guys like him that give Slytherin such a bad rep. Ugh, he is such a pompous pig! Look at him!"

"Hey now, he might be an asshole, but don't go insulting Slytherin on his behalf. There are plenty of others who give my house a bad name to." Severus said defensively. Lily shook her head.

"I don't see why you hang around him and his lot Severus. You're so much better than they are." Severus smiled sadly.

"Yeah, well, when your as unpopular as I am, sometimes they can make a guy like me look good." Lily smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You always look good Severus." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly. "That's why your my best friend! I mean, come on, I can't possibly look this good on my own right?" Severus chuckled.

"No, you always look that good." He grasped tighter to her hand and they stopped walking. He turned to her. "Lily, I..."

"Hogwarts students eef you vill follow me please! Zhis way please!" Lily smiled and pulled Severus down the corridor. She didn't even seem phased by his change of attitude. It was as if she hadn't even noticed. Severus sighed and followed along behind her.

They were led out onto the chateau grounds. The head-lady leading them informed them that the dormitories were separate from the school. As they walked out onto the grounds a vast expanse of beautiful gardens that spanned in every direction, came into view. Fountains could be heard bubbling quietly some distance off. Low hedges skirted pathways while flowers bloomed on either side of others. Some paths were covered by a canopy of aspen leaves from the trees that grew on either side of the paths while others still stretched on through tunnels made of beautiful trellises full of roses. The entire site took Lily's breath away.

Lily felt someone move up behind her and touch her arm. She turned and smiled at Remus as he fell into stride beside her.

"Too bad that Mary couldn't be here to see this eh?" Lily smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I hope she's doing okay." Remus nodded.

"Me to. She'll be so jealous when she finds out she missed out on all this." He said and made a sweeping motion to the beautiful expanse of gardens surrounding them. Lily smiled as she breathed in deeply. The sweet scent of honeysuckle and dew filled her nose and she smiled.

"She would've really loved this place." Lily said with an edge of sadness in her voice. They walked in silence for a while, listening to the quiet conversations in French and English that surrounded them.

"So, I don't assume you're putting your name in?" Remus asked quietly.

"No. You aren't are you?"

"Nah, I'll just cheer on whoever gets picked, safely from on the sidelines." Lily chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, same here."

"You know James is planning on putting his name in right?" Lily frowned.

"I figured... a big part of me wishes he wouldn't. There are so few of us here... it would be so easy for him to get chosen." Remus remained silent but grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She smiled at him and squeezed back.

"He'll be alright." Remus said reassuringly. Lily managed a smile.

"Yeah." She said, but her voice sounded filled with more confidence than she felt.

They finely reached a two story white stone building and the head-lady led them all inside. The inside of the building was lush with plush white couches against the walls, rich mahogany flooring, and creme fleur de lis wallpaper. A large crystal chandelier hung suspended by magic in the center of the room. The head-lady clapped her hands for attention.

"Attention please! Zhis is zhe main commons area of building Trois. All 'ogwarts guests will be staying 'ere. Zhe ladies dormitories are located up zhe stairs and to zhe left. Zhe boys, up the stairs and to zhe right. Classes will begin at nine o'clock tomorrow morning after breakfast at eight. If you need 'elp finding a class, any student will be more zhan 'appy to 'elp, all you need to do is ask. Zhere is no curfew of when you need to return to zhe dormitories, 'owever, I would suggest not staying out all night long as you will need your rest for attending classes. Eet is not permitted for students to enter the other dormitories for any reason unless you 'ave permission from an upperclassmen or Professor. You will find all of your belonging 'ave already been brought to your rooms. We do 'ope you enjoy your stay 'ere at Beauxbatons Academy and wish you zhe best of luck in zhe Triwizard Tournament. Now, I bid you all Goodnight." The girl bowed and then left the dormitory.

Lily smirked as she watched Remus and James exchange knowing devilish looks. She walked over to the both of them and placed her arms over their shoulders.

"Now, I know you two are going to go to bed at a reasonable time so that you can wake up perky for classes tomorrow, right boys?" They smiled innocently at her.

"Of course Lils." James said. Remus nodded.

"Yes, we wouldn't dream of staying out all night chasing after pretty French girls."

"No, not at all!" They exchanged smiles and both placed kisses on her cheeks and then dashed out the door to the dormitory. Lily laughed and shook her head. They could be such children sometimes. She sighed and wandered across the commons area, studying the pictures on the walls and the ornate molding around the ceiling. She spotted a bookshelf across the room and walked over to it. She picked up a book and flipped through the pages and frowned. Of course, it was all in French. Ugh, why had she not listened to her dad when he told her to study French over the summer? She huffed and re-shelved the book, picking up another titled Le C _ontes de Grimm: The Tales of Grimm._ She flipped it open and was relieved to find English words written on its pages. She smiled and settled herself into a comfortable armchair to read for a while and pass the time.

Severus was walking around outside in the gardens alone. He had to admit that this school was truly gorgeous. But he still missed Hogwarts cold stone corridors lit by torches that glinted off of the enchanted suits of armor. He sighed and closed his eyes as the sweet scent of honeysuckle mingled with the acrid scent of cigarettes in the air. He turned the corner of a hedge and nearly fell over.

"Zut allor! Regarde ca! Tu et stupide?" Severus's eyes widened in alarm.

"Uh, I... I'm sorry. I'm from Hogwarts... I... uh, don't speak French." The tall boy glared at him but seemed to relax.

"So, you're one of zhe foreigners zhen? From, where ees eet you said?"

"Uh, Hogwarts." The boy nodded, pulling another cigarette from a pack in his pocket and lighting it. He extended the pack towards Severus. Severus shook his head.

"No thanks, I don't smoke. And, It's Hogwarts." He said. The boy nodded.

"I see. I'm Clement Morhange." The boy said, extending his hand. Severus nodded and shook his hand.

"Pleasure, I'm Severus Snape." Clement nodded.

"So, you came 'ere to enter into zhe tournament yes?" Severus shook his head.

"Nah, I've no interest in competing. It just a death-trap if you ask me." Clement nodded.

"I see. Well, I wasn't planning on entering my name either." Severus nodded. "It's rather sick, zhe whole glory and honor for zhe good of your school don't you zhink?" Severus smirked.

"Yeah, its complete rubbish I say." Clement smiled.

"I like your attitude Severus. 'ow do you feel about wagers?"

"Depends on the deal." Severus said bluntly making Clement smile.

"Lets say ten galleons, we both enter our names and I bet we don't get chosen and you bet we do? What do you say?"

"Sounds like a silly bet to me." Severus said dubiously. Clement smiled.

"But isn't zhat zhe fun of a bet. You take a risk for somezhing zhat is completely nonsensical, just like zhe whole point of this tournament. So what do you say?" Severus smirked and shook Clement's hand.

"You've got yourself a deal Clement."

"Alright! So, shall we go put our names in for zhe death zhen?" Severus chuckled.

"Why the bloody hell not. But, you get to show me how the hell to get back to the school. All of these gardens are bloody confusing." Clement laughed.

"I know, right? Took me a whole year to remember 'ow to get anywhere. Come on, the school ees this way." Severus followed Clement through the mazes of hedges. They turned after a while of walking and Clement stopped suddenly.

"Why'd we...?" Clement placed a hand over Severus's mouth and a finger against his own lips. He crouched down below view of the hedges and inched forward. A soft whimpering noise could be heard somewhere close by. It sounded almost like a woman crying. Clement inched forward further still and stopped as the whimper grew slightly louder. He gently parted the branches and peered through. He turned to Severus with a smirk and motioned for him to look. Severus scooted over and peered through the branches. His cheeks flushed crimson at the scene before him. It was definitely not a woman crying. He backed away from the bushes and began to move silently away. Clement followed close behind him and when they got around the corner, he stood, helping Severus to his feet.

Severus glared at him. "You knew what that was." He said accusingly. Clement smiled and shrugged.

"Yes, but its a pretty site, wouldn't you agree?" Severus shook his head.

"Isn't she afraid of getting caught? I mean, come on, outside of all places?" Clement shrugged.

"The gardens are very extensive and only zhe ghosts wander through zhem at night. And zhe ghosts don't say anything. So, students use it to zheir advantage. It works rather well considering its against zhe rules to enter another dormitory other zhan your own."

"But don't guys just go into the girls rooms and such?" Severus asked. Clement shook his head.

"No, zhere are spells in place to prevent zhose things." Severus nodded.

"I see. Well then, can we go to the school now." Clement laughed.

"Yes, come on, its zhis way. Zhat was the only direct route, zhat is why we took it. I honestly didn't plan on stumbling across a woman zhere. Most of zhe time, couples wait until much later before zhey go out." Severus shook his head. The French certainly were weird.

The school halls were quiet when Severus and Clement entered. A few students milled about the hallways but it was mostly deserted. Severus pushed open the large mahogany doors leading into the banquet hall and stared in awe at the glowing Goblet of Fire across the room. Clement smiled and pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and tore it in half, handing the small slip to Severus. They walked forward towards the Goblet and the table sitting before it holding a black feathered quill. Severus picked up the quill and scrawled out his name and school. He waited as Clement did the same and they took a moment to stare at the blazing blue flames.

"Together?" Severus asked. Clement nodded and they both cast their parchment pieces into the flames. Severus watched his name burn to nothing within the flames. Clement smiled and faced him and extended his hand.

"My zhe best man win or not win at all, eh?"

"Yeah." Severus smiled and pumped his hand. They then turned in silence and walked out. Severus pushed open the heavy door again and jumped in surprise as Lucius was standing on the other side of it.

"Lucius, hey." Lucius eyed him curiously.

"You put your name in? Hm, I'm mildly surprised. Maybe your not as hopeless as I thought Severus." He gave a curt nod to Clement and then strode past them into the banquet hall.

"He sounds friendly." Clement commented. Severus shrugged.

"He's alright." They left the school and headed out into the vast gardens back towards the dorms.

"What dorm are you in?" Severus asked as they walked.

"Dormitory Deux. You're in Trois."

"So I guess I'll see you around in classes?" Clement smiled and nodded.

"If you're a fourth year then yes, you will. Can you find your way back from 'ere?" Severus glanced around and nodded.

"Alright, see you tomorrow for classes."

"Yeah, see you then." Clement disappeared into the dark garden and Severus smiled as he made his way back to the dormitories. He was actually looking forward to classes here because for once, he had someone other than Lily who understood him.


	5. The Academy

**The Academy**

Lily awoke in the morning and blinked at the light streaming through the gauzy blue curtains in the dorm. She stared up at the four poster beds white canopy and sighed. At least she could try and make the best of the situation and attempt to enjoy the classes. Perhaps they would actually prove to be interesting. She blinked and sat up, realizing that she hadn't even opened the envelope containing her class schedule. She swung her feet over the side of the bed and padded across the plush blue carpet to her chest at the foot of the bed. A few other girls were still sleeping so she opened her trunk quietly

and proceeded to dress in silence. She grabbed the letter from the end table and left the dorm.

A few people were milling about the commons area but no one that she recognized. She sighed and glanced at the clock. It was seven, breakfast would be in an hour. She shrugged and figured that being early wouldn't be too bad. She left the dormitory and headed out into the sunlit gardens. She stepped outside and the beauty of it all took her breath away. The sunlight seemed to glow off of every surface giving the garden an ethereal glow. She breathed in the refreshing smell of honeysuckle and dew and meandered through the gardens before her.

After the fifth turn around a tall hedge Lily gave a frustrated sigh. She was completely lost and she didn't see anyone around. At this rate she would miss breakfast entirely! She took another turn that led to a large trellis walkway covered in roses and sighed.

"Excuse moi, are you lost?" Lily spun around at the light voice. A slender woman with long silvery blonde hair stood behind her. Lily recognized her from the table in the banquet hall the previous night. Lily smiled apologetically.

"Yes, I think I am, I could've sworn that the school was this way but there's so many plants I just can't be sure." Her laugh came out like tinkling silver bells and her smile seemed to radiate with even more sunlight than surrounded her.

"I know zhe feeling! You are Lily correct? We met zhe other night in zhe banquet hall."

"Yes, and, forgive me, I don't quite remember your name?" The girl smiled, again casting beautiful sunshine in her wake.

"I'm Appoline. Appoline Deletoiles. Come. I'll show you zhe way to zhe school." As they walked, Lily couldn't help but glance at Appoline. She seemed to radiate beauty in every single movement, even in the lightest flutter of her hair and Lily just couldn't seem to take her eyes away for more than a few seconds. And that fact completely enraged her.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Appoline asked, noting her unease.

"Yes!" Lily clamped her hand over her mouth, stunned that she had been so blunt. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that... um..." Appoline laughed and those bells tinkled again.

"Eet is perfectly fine Lily. I get zhat sort of reaction from women all the time." Lily stared at her confusedly.

"Why?" She asked, genuinely perplexed.

"I am thee-quarters Veela. I am irresistible to men and infuriating to women." Lily's eyes widened in surprise. No wonder she had been so envious.

"Wow, um... that's..."

"Unfortunate? I think so." She said with a wistful smile.

"Well, uh, I guess."

"Eet makes it 'ard to 'ave any female friends. And most men, well... I'm sure you can guess the predicaments with zhat."

"Yeah, that must really suck." She smiled and the bells tinkled with her laughter.

"Yes, you could put eet zhat way. Well, 'ere we are." Lily looked up in surprise at the white stone building standing in front of her. She hadn't even realized they'd walked so far, she had been so engrossed in Appoline.

Appoline smiled and pushed open the mahogany doors to the school and seemed to float into the building. Lily trailed behind her, feeling very awkward and gawky. Appoline turned her head to speak as they entered the banquet hall and nearly every mans eyes followed her.

"Would you care to join me at a table?" She asked pleasantly. Lily smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, sure." Appoline pulled out a chair and Lily was slightly surprised when she realized she'd done it for her. "Oh, thank you."

"Eet is only polite." Appoline said and sat down across from her. The round tables were adorned with fresh flower center pieces and several platters of breakfast foods, several of which Lily didn't recognize. Lily wasn't a picky eater so she helped herself to a small bit of each dish. Appoline remained silent as she picked up a croissant and spooned hazelnut spread onto it.

"So, what year are you in?" Lily asked, hoping it was a start a polite conversation.

"I am a fifth year student at zhe Academy. And you?"

"Um, a fourth year." Lily felt that similar sensation boil up in her chest that she wanted to be better than Appoline but she squashed it and swallowed. Her eyes flickered around the room and she caught several male students from both Hogwarts and Durmstrang stealing glances at their table.

"Um, please don't find this rude, but, why do the boys from the other schools seem to be more affected by you than the boys who attend here?" Appoline smiled.

"Zhe young men who attend zhis academy 'ave learned to control zheir lust for a Veela. Some first years still fall prey to the enchanting qualities I 'ave but zhey too learn to suppress it. Ozherwise zhis would not be a school for men and women, am I right?" Lily chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess not." They continued eating in silence and a long bell tolled in the distance. Appoline rose gracefully from her chair.

"Classes will be starting soon. Where is your first class?" Lily's pulled the envelope out of her satchel and tore open the seal. She scanned down the list.

"Um, looks like I have Potions first thing." Lily glanced at the rest of her schedule and was puzzled by some of the names:

Monday

Potions

Break

Culinary

Artistry

Lunch

Charms

Break

Transfig.

Tuesday

Defensive

Arts

Break

Arithmancy

Lunch

History of

Magic

Break

Water

Artistry

Wednesday

Potions

Break

Culinary

Artistry

Lunch

Charms

Break

Transfig.

Thursday

Defensive

Arts

Break

Arithmancy

Lunch

History of

Magic

Break

Water

Artistry

Friday

Potions

Break

Culinary

Artistry

Lunch

Charms

Break

Transfig.

Saturday

Defensive

Arts

Break

Arithmancy

Lunch

History of

Magic

Break

Water

Artistry

"Appoline, whats Culinary Artistry? And... Water Artistry? And wheres Defense _against_ the Dark Arts?" Appoline trilled with laughter.

"You British 'ave strange classes. Zhe only way to defend against zhe dark arts is to learn zhem! And Culinary Artistry is zhe art of cooking, which is a must in France. Water Artistry is zhe art of water magic. It ees a very beautiful art form magic. You do not 'ave zhese at 'ogwarts?" Lily smirked and shook her head.

"No, nothing like them at all. And do we really attend classes on Saturday?!" Appoline nodded.

"But of course. Eet is zhe only way to properly prepare for zhe OWL's and Zhe Baccalauréat and zhe NEWT's."

"Wait... what the... the Bacca... whatever." Appoline trilled once more with laughter.

"Eet is too difficult to explain with such little time. We need to get to class. I can explain eet over break perhaps?" Lily smiled and stood.

"Alright, lead the way." Appoline made her way gracefully from the banquet hall with Lily trailing in her wake.

Severus leaned casually against the side of the brick wall not far from the dormitories. He waved casually as Clement sauntered down the path towards him.

"Hey Clement." Clement nodded to him with a cool smile.

"Ready for classes zhen? 'ave you looked at your schedule?" Severus nodded.

"Yeah, I've got Defensive Arts first thing. Also, why do I have to take Culinary Arts? Whats food got to do with magic?" Clement smiled.

"Culinary is a major part of French society so eet is required by zhe ministry zhat we take eet. Eet is quite different zhan it used to be 'owever on zhe count of Luc Millefeuille who graduated ten years ago."

"Oh? What happened?" Clement smiled mischievously.

"Well, Luc took Culinary Artistry and studied it religiously on the count of his desire to become a famous pastry chef. He combined several properties only used strictly for potions in zhe making of 'is food. Well, he completed zhe courses and graduated and zhen proceeded to poison 'undreds of muggles with 'is pastries. 'e was arrested and taken to Azkaban for 'is crimes. It left a black mark on our schools popularity and it was considered to remove Culinary Artistry from the curriculum. Zhere was such an uproar about it zhat zhey decided to keep it in zhe curriculum just to save zhere heads. Eet was a terribly funny affair." Clement said as they walked. Severus chuckled.

"Sounds like it." They reached the school and Clement pushed open the doors and led Severus down a series of corridors.

"Find a seat anywhere. Professor Perrin doesn't care all zhat much." Severus entered the tidy classroom and sat down at a desk. Clement took the desk beside him and pulled out his wand, setting it in the pencil tray.

"we won't actually be doing spells on the first day will we?" Severus asked. Clement nodded and smirked.

"Of course we will be. What is zhe point of learning a spell out of book if you don't practice zhem? You cannot learn if you do not practice."

"Yes, I know that. But, isn't is more beneficial to study first for a few days and then attempt spells? I mean, there's perfecting the incantation, the wrist movement, the terminology and cause and effect. Its not safe to just jump into casting a spell when you know nothing about it." Clement shook his head.

"You misunderstand. We do study everything about zhe spells we perform but eet is all about trial and error. You learn from your mistakes."

"Classe, attention sil vous plait!" At once every student leapt to there feet. Several students from Hogwarts and Durmstrang remained seated, looking extremely confused. A tall man in royal blue robes swept into the room. He had shoulder length brown hair and a slightly crooked nose. His eyes were a deep brown that looked almost black and slightly sinister looking. He placed his hands on either side of the podium and stared down at his students. "For those of you zhat are new 'ere and will be spending zhe rest of zhe year with us, I will go over some rules. Eet is customary to show respect to your professors when they enter or exit a room by standing at attention. You will not speak unless spoken to. All homework assignments will be completed on time and..." He paused and looked up at a noise near the door. Severus turned to look and sneered as Potter and Lupin came scrambling through the door. The professor glared menacingly.

"Gentleman, 'ow nice of you to join us. Too bad it will be for such a short time. Bunel!" A skinny young man with shaggy red hair turned squarely towards Professor Perrin. "Yes sir?"

"You will escort these two to zhe Headmasters office." The student bowed and walked towards Potter and Lupin making an abrupt motion towards the door.

"Tardiness will not be accepted under any circumstances. If you are late, you leave. Now, I am Professor Perrin for zhose of you who do not know me, do not get on my bad side, as those two 'ave 'ad zhe unfortunate experience of doing so. If you work 'ard and do not disappoint me you will not fail." Severus took a moment to glance around the room and noticed that there were no girls in the class. "Take out your wands and form two lines on the opposite end of zhe room. Allez vous!" Severus stood and poked Clement.

"Why are there no girls?" He whispered.

"We do not 'ave mixed classes. Boys and girls study separately. We can only socialize outside of classes." Severus nodded and quickly shuffled in line across from Clement. Professor Perrin stroad through the middle with his hands folded behind his back.

"Zhe Expulso spell. Eet causes objects to explode when contacted. Eet can be very deadly upon another person. Zhe typical swish counterclockwise and a strong emphasis on zhe incantation. EX-pulso!" A blast of white light exploded across the room and a mirror beside the door shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces. Severus jumped. The professor eyed him and walked in front of him, pointing his wand directly at his nose.

"Zhe castor must not show fear. Fear is a sign of weakness and your spells must not be weak if you are to succeed." He swished his wand and a cabinet near the podium opened and several glass mugs soared through the air and settled themselves above each students head. Severus gulped and eyed the mug hanging above his head.

"Your opponent will now cast zhe spell, aiming to hit zhe mug above your 'ead. Wands at the ready! Cast when ready! Allez!" Severus eyes focused on Clement with his wand pointed directly at him and small beads of sweat broke out across his forehead. He crossed his fingers by his side and prayed to Merlin that Clement was a good shot. The French certainly had a crazy way of teaching!


End file.
